


For His Pleasure

by deduce-my-heart (linds7)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Delayed Orgasm, Edging, Kinky, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, all the porn, eruri - Freeform, eruri/mike, erurimike - Freeform, he deserves all the love, levi is in for a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linds7/pseuds/deduce-my-heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi accidently gropes the wrong blonde's ass, and it leads to some unexpected happy times (which he fucking deserves ok)</p><p>So ... this is kinky ;-)</p><p>This is only going to be maybe 3-4 chapters, I've already written most of it, and if I add to it later it will just be some porny stand alone chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Mistake

Levi walked with purpose towards the stables. He hardly noticed the downpour and only spared a quick frown for the mud he was traipsing through. It was late, almost midnight, and had the ominous storm clouds not been looming overhead, there would have been a full moon tonight. But none of that mattered to Levi; his eyes were zeroed in on the wide doors to the stable, swinging with the icy wind. He slipped through them unnoticed, latching them properly shut and pausing a moment to let his eyes adjust to the soft lamp light. The horses, finally home, were in their stalls already, too tired from the long journey to even be skittish from the angry flashes of lightening. Levi shook what mud he could off his boots and walked along the stalls, the smell of hay and leather filling his nose. A few recruits were still caring for their horses, carefully brushing them down, cleaning the stalls, and feeding them for the night. The ones who noticed Levi nodded respectfully to him before carrying on with their tasks, obviously in a hurry to fall into bed. It had been a long, risky mission into the western forests farthest from the outer wall, and for some reason, they had returned a whole week later than expected.

Forced to stay behind this time in order to supervise and make sure headquarters continued running as smoothly as possible, Levi felt like he was in hell. Seven whole days of torture going through the motions of training, corresponding with dull people of high importance, and obsessively cleaning. Not once was Levi able to distract himself enough to stop thinking of the mission he was missing out on. The old, familiar longing for that exhilarating feeling of freedom he always experienced outside the walls never left him. It was like a high when he rode swiftly into the dangerous unknown without hesitation, with Erwin always in the lead, looking like a damn king sitting magnificently on his horse.

And if the days were bad, the nights left behind were worse. Nothing but cold sheets and old familiar nightmares.

Levi softly cursed at his own melancholy as he methodically checked every stall, comforted by the fact that each horse was there where it should be, having made it back in one piece. This boded well for their riders as well. He worried for them constantly, though he would never admit to it. This surely was a sign he was growing soft in his old age.

Levi stopped in front of a specific stall, a warm ache slowly growing in his belly as he silently watched its occupant care for his horse, his hood still up and glistening from the rain. The rider was currently bent low in order to check each hoof, making sure there were no wounds or rocks stuck inside. Levi smirked, having an excellent view of the man’s well-formed ass, his pants stretched deliciously tight in his suggestive position. This tall blond Adonis was surely a gift from the gods, delivered directly into Levi’s lap for his own, personal enjoyment. Levi licked his lips in anticipation. As much as he enjoyed this view, it was becoming a temptation Levi just couldn’t resist. It had been too long since he had had this man beneath him, too long since he had felt his muscular body writhing in delight or heard his desperate, deep moans gasping his name hotly in his ear.

Levi glanced around, making sure no one was paying any attention and quickly slipped over the gate, creeping stealthily up behind the man. Levi wasted no time before he grabbed himself two warm handfuls of firm, gorgeous ass, his fingers digging in possessively as he murmured, “welcome home.”

Several things happened all at once, and none of them were to Levi’s liking. The bent man grunted a curse before springing up and whirling on Levi, grabbing his wrists and slamming him hard against the wall all in one smooth motion.

“What the fuck!” Levi yelped out in shock, before he gasped in horror. All the blood drained from Levi’s face and his anger instantly vanished. He was staring up into the wide eyed, befuddled face of _Mike Zacharias_. Well shit.

“Captain?” Mike’s voice came across gruffly and stunned, and he made no move to let go.

Levi cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure and nodded somberly. “Good evening … Mike … Now that we’ve got those pleasantries out of the way, why don’t you let go of my wrists now and we’ll just carry on as if this never happened, yeah?”

Mike’s eyes narrowed a bit before he suddenly leaned down into Levi’s comfort zone in order to take a deep sniff of Levi’s neck. Levi stiffened and froze at Mike’s audacity. Though Mike’s nose never touched him directly, the warm, slow exhale caused goosebumps to break out across his neck and chest, and he shivered. They stood there silently for a few moments, and only when Mike leaned back to stare into his eyes did the spell break. Levi ripped his wrists out of Mike’s hands and took a few steps away from the man towering over him.

“I thought I told you never to sniff me, you fucking hound.”

“You’re aroused.”

That simple statement hit Levi like a punch to the gut, and Mike looked smug when it left Levi momentary speechless.

After trying to kill Mike with the power of his thoughts, Levi spat out, “Obviously I thought you were someone else, you big tree. Now excuse me, I’d rather not waste any more of my night in the stables with you.”

Mike looked at him thoughtfully, as if he hadn’t heard a thing Levi just said. “You know, I never thought I’d be jealous of the commander. You have a strong grip, and not just when you’re wielding a sword.” Mike grinned as color attractively flooded Levi’s pale cheeks.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” Levi tried to hide his embarrassment behind a fierce glare, but the amused look on Mike’s face gave away just how much he was failing. His gaze slid down over Levi’s whole body, making Levi's breath hitch, before he turned to finish tending Erwin’s horse.

“Commander Erwin is in General Pixis’ office. He was carrying sensitive information that needed to be reported immediately. I’m assuming that’s who you were expecting, here in this stall.” Levi gritted his teeth and left in a huff, for once not trying to have the last word. Mike was no doubt delirious from exhaustion and would hopefully forget this horrifying mix up by morning.

 

~~~~

 

Levi was in a foul mood all the next day. Young recruits and even some of the other captains were giving him a wide berth, yet there were a few not so fortunate as to stay far enough away. They suffered greatly.

“Is that what you call a proper defense stance, Baldy? Are you a soldier or a fucking buffoon?! Or do you actually _want_ to become titan shit someday?”

The young boy, Connie, trembled before him, shaking his head in fright, sword dragging through the dirt forgotten.

“Fucking useless,” Levi mumbled to himself before carefully demonstrating the proper way to hold a sword and not kill yourself in the process.

After forcing the boy to copy his motions precisely several times, he dismissed the cadet to join the others. When Levi turned, he found Erwin standing behind him, watching him with amusement twinkling behind his bright blue eyes. _Those fucking eyes_ , Levi thought a bit bitterly before abruptly walking away towards the canteen. Erwin easily caught up to him, walking close beside him. It was obvious Erwin had something to say with the way he kept glancing at him with a thoughtful expression as they walked, and before long Levi halted and turned to him with a sigh.

“Fucking _what_ , eyebrows?”

Erwin bit back a laugh, reaching out to tap his chin affectionately before aborting the attempt mid reach. They were in public after all. “Someone’s been missing me I see," Erwin softly stated.

Levi rolled his eyes as he turned to keep walking. “Don’t flatter yourself. I barely noticed you were gone.”

Erwin smiled. “Naturally. I wouldn’t expect a seasoned soldier like yourself to mourn and weep for his long lost commander. You are obviously more than able to handle your superior’s absence with ease.” Erwin’s voice lowered as he added with a teasing note, “But when said superior is also your playmate at night, one would expect a bit more of a … shall we say … _proper_ reception home.”

Levi gave him a carefully blank look. “And?”

“You never came to me last night.”

Levi shifted and broke eye contact. “I … I was busy. And you can’t expect me to wait up half the night for your fat ass to come waltzing back to base at whatever the fuck ungodly hour.” The truth was Levi had gone straight to his private quarters after his terrible mishap and didn’t come out again until dawn. It was only by some miracle of fate that he hadn’t yet come across Mike. Which, on second thought, was a bit unusual considering how closely they worked together.

“Well then,” Erwin continued seemingly oblivious to Levi’s discomfort. “I suppose it _is_ indecent of me to expect you to wait up so late. I will valiantly try to reign in any more expectations of this kind in the future." Erwin paused and began inspecting his weapon casually as they strolled along. "Oh by the way, have you seen Mike lately?"

At this Levi halted and almost gasped aloud. He tried to cover his odd reaction by pulling out a kerchief to wipe the beginnings of sweat off his brow. He turned to absently watch a group of soldiers practice their formations in the yard, hoping that Erwin wasn't paying too close attention to him.

What the hell was he thinking? Erwin _always_ noticed everything. Fuck.

“Uh … no. No I haven’t.” Thank god.

“Oh really? Not even in the stables?”

It took all the powers Levi possessed to keep his poker face firmly in place and not betray the dawning horror in his chest. Did that fucking shit Mike say something? And to _Erwin_ of all people? Levi didn’t know what to say to this oddly specific question, and Erwin was still patiently waiting for a response when Mike strode up to them.

Speak of the devil.

Mike exchanged greetings with Erwin, and they spoke briefly about the successful mission they had just returned from. Soon he turned his attention to Levi, and after gravely nodding a hello, he winked at him. Levi’s eyes widened and Erwin's mouth twitched, though he said nothing.

“Captain. I see you finally found the commander. I hope you were able to give him the important _package_ you were carrying last night. If you need any help with that, remember I’m here to serve.” Mike saluted them both and walked on, Levi glaring at his back the whole time.

When Mike was out of sight, Levi huffed in exasperation, his mind whirring with ways to distract Erwin from asking about the “package.” But wow, had his boner been that obvious to Mike last night? Levi felt a fresh wave of embarrassment wash over him and he wondered if he would ever be able to live this down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Erwin studying him thoughtfully, and Levi hurriedly spoke before he could question him.

“I fucking missed you okay? And about last night ... I’ll make it up to you tonight. Get ready, you won’t be able to shit comfortably for a week when I’m done with you.”

A huge smile lit up Erwin’s features, and he nodded once before departing for his office.


	2. A Sight to Behold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting ... a little steamy ;-)

Levi waited for all the lights to go off and for the sound of footsteps and low murmurs of conversations in the halls to cease. Most officers were turning in at this time, apart for the night watchmen at the gates and those patrolling the premises. The living quarters were separated into three sections: the first for the new trainees, then there was the largest section housing most of the foot soldiers, and lastly was the small section where all the higher ranking officers lived. Levi’s quarters were conveniently located just two doors down the hall from Erwin’s. Hanji’s and Mike’s were the only ones between them.

Levi knocked once on Erwin’s door before slipping inside, looking around with bewilderment at the empty rooms. Levi wandered around, shaking his head at the papers scattered all over the desk and the stacks of books everywhere. One large book was lying open on the nightstand, spectacles left precariously on its pages. Obviously Erwin had been reading until recently. Levi checked the title, _33 Strategies of War_. Did the man ever just relax? Levi would make sure war was the last thing on the commander’s mind tonight. But where the fuck was he? Levi's face smoothed into a rare smile as a thought occurred to him. In the showers, of course. Erwin knew how Levi liked his body, all shiny and clean, a huge, beautiful canvas for Levi to slowly make filthy again in the throes of a damn good fuck. It was the only time when Levi enjoyed making a complete mess. His mouth watered thinking of all the ways he would make Erwin scream, and he marched himself to the showers in his impatience.

The large room was full of steam, and the soft sound of flowing water met his ears. He crept around the corner and squinted through the mists, eyes hungry to catch an eyeful of Erwin’s naked body dripping with soap and water. But what he saw made his jaw drop and a small gasp leave his throat.

Erwin and Mike were showering side by side, their muscular backs and pert asses on full display. Levi gulped and unconsciously adjusted himself in his pants. Though it was not uncommon for Levi himself to shower at the same time as other officers or even to have seen either of the tall blondes in the shower at different times, this was something else entirely, and Levi almost felt like he was standing on holy ground. To see them standing so close to each other in all their naked glory, Levi couldn’t help but stare, comparing the two gorgeous men. They were both so damn tall, and Levi realized that Mike was actually about two inches taller than Erwin, though Erwin’s chest was broader. Mike’s blonde hair was slightly darker also, Levi mused, as he watched Mike wash his hair, the muscles in his shoulders and arms flexing. Mike turned slightly to pass the soap to Erwin, and Levi let his eyes roam down his chest, the hair there also coarser and thicker than Erwin’s. It trailed down his belly, past his belly button and gathered thickly around his penis. _Damn_ , he was huge even when soft. Levi licked his lips in awe. How had he never noticed Mike before? He was like a taller and older Erwin, more rough around the edges, yet he held the same complicated depths beneath his quiet exterior. Mike’s unassuming personality was like a hidden diamond in the rough, blink and you’ll miss it, while Erwin’s brilliance immediately demanded attention.

Erwin murmured something Levi couldn't quite catch, but then he was turning his back and ... and oh _shit_  Mike was lathering Erwin's back up with soap, his thick fingers digging deep into Erwin's muscles as he went, massaging the man. Erwin's head lolled and he groaned a quiet, _yes, like that_. Levi tried to swallow, but it was difficult because his mouth had gone dry. Mike eventually moved even closer to Erwin, his long body brushing against Erwin's as his fingers drifted closer and closer to the front of his body. Levi swore.

“Levi?” Erwin’s voice echoed in the room, immediately bringing Levi out of his semi-aroused trance. Wow, both men had turned to stare back at him, and Levi blinked rapidly. He felt like a kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar. Only, it sure as hell wasn't cookies he was reaching for.

Levi opened his mouth to say something scathing, but all that came out was some weird croaking sound. That was it, all Levi was capable of producing just then. Fucking brilliant.

Erwin tilted his head and looked at Levi carefully, mouth curving up slightly while his eyes positively glowed with something strangely looking like triumph. Levi glared back at him. _Dammit Erwin, now is not the time to go all deductive on me … fuck off._ Erwin just grinned like a maniac, and Levi wondered if he had somehow heard his unspoken thoughts.

“Well? Aren’t you going to join us? Or were you waiting for a special invite? I can’t think of any other reason you’d be standing there … _watching_.”

Levi was going to kill Erwin, slowly, with his bare hands. He must have noticed Levi’s less than innocent perusal of himself and Mike, and now Levi would pay for it dearly. Erwin loved to play games.

Mike stood there silently, eyes never leaving Levi, as his hands continued to trace over his whole body. This situation was unbelievable; like a wet dream he never even had had but fucking would of if he’d of thought of it.

Erwin moved to make room for Levi between himself and Mike, traces of mirth—and was that a challenge? —lingering on his face. _Shit shit shit_.

Levi quickly decided that the best way to handle this unexpected, erotic shit show was to just fucking shower like a normal person instead of standing there like a horny statue. He would be breezy. Cool and collected.  _Bonerless._  Levi huffed an irritated breath, lifted his face in defiance, and systematically began removing his clothing, carefully folding each piece and stacking it on the small, dry shelf. Levi focused on his task, glaring at Erwin and trying to act completely at ease, never glancing over at Mike even as he felt the man’s eyes devouring each new bit of pale flesh slowly exposed on Levi’s small, compact body. Mike’s eyes on his skin felt like a physical touch, and Levi bit back a groan. How in hell was he going to get through this without his cock waking up to full mast? As it was, he had a semi and was ferociously trying to will it down again.

Levi boldly walked over to the empty shower head that Erwin had so graciously left available for him, and methodically began washing himself. This was fine. There was nothing strange about this at all. Officers showered together all the time. In fact, Levi was now in his element, and he let himself get lost in the systematic, thorough cleansing of his whole body, starting with his face. Levi was busy scrubbing, eyes squeezed shut to avoid soap in his eyes, when he felt a slippery, warm body brush up against his back.

Erwin's voice, sultry now, purred in his ear. "Would you like some assistance?"

Levi's cock twitched despite his best efforts as he bit out sarcastically, "I think I got it under control shittybrows, worry about your own filthy ass." Fuck, he sounded a bit breathless.

Without any other warning, large, soapy hands began roaming all over his body. Levi’s breath hitched as his heart started to pound. “Erwin?! Fuck it, _Erwin_ … I swear to god I will fucking murder you, you big shit,” Levi hissed under his breath. He focused on his anger, desperately trying to stamp down on the flames of lust licking up his body and threatening to consume him. They were not alone for god’s sake! He then heard a low hum directly to his right, and his head whipped sharply in that direction, face scrunched up in concentration. He still couldn’t immediately open his eyes, but that noise sounded suspiciously like it had come from Erwin. Levi froze, mind reeling. He had to be mistaken, Erwin was currently behind him, lathering up his body with strong, calloused hands ... right? Levi was almost certain of this, but there was just that little bit of lingering doubt in Levi’s mind that left him breathless. The uncertainty also leaving him incredibly turned on.

Levi couldn't stand it anymore and blindly lifted his hands to grab roughly at the man’s hair, trying to determine exactly who was taking liberties in fucking public. He pulled hard, which brought the man’s head down close to his neck, and Levi immediately felt a hot mouth and sharp teeth grazing his skin erotically. He unconsciously bared his neck for better access, but it wasn’t until Levi felt the soft scrape of facial hair that Levi completely lost his composure, unable to stifle a shocked gasp which then morphed into a moan. It echoed obscenely throughout the room.

“M—Mike? What the … the actual _fuck_?” Levi’s voice was ragged as he panted between each word.

Two more hands suddenly held Levi’s head, gently tipping his face up into the spray of water, rinsing off the soap. Before Levi could get his eyes open, Erwin was kissing him thoroughly, causing all rational thought to flee Levi’s mind. Levi immediately reached up and fisted a hand in Erwin’s hair, tugging him harder into the kiss while the other was still holding Mike’s face harshly against his neck.

Levi was effectively sandwiched in between two large, rock hard bodies and was quickly losing himself to the heady pleasure. Erwin must have realized this, because he finally spoke. “Levi. Hey Levi, look at me.” Levi groaned and tried to bring Erwin’s lips back to his mouth, but Erwin resisted. All motion abruptly stopped from the two tall men, as though waiting for Levi to acknowledge them.

Levi squinted up at Erwin in frustration. “Oh no, don’t you dare fucking stop now. You finish what you started, or so help me I will castrate you both and hang your useless dicks on our tallest flagpole.”

A hearty chuckle reverberated from deep inside Erwin’s chest, and he shook his head in wonder. “Well then. I guess we know where you stand with tonight’s proceedings.” Erwin then bent low, eyes boring into Levi’s scull and all humor had vanished from his face. “This is for you, Levi. Tonight is for your pleasure, but listen carefully. _You are mine._ Your heart, your unwavering devotion, and yes, your body too, it remains all mine. Mike understands this, and you need to as well before this goes any further. I’m allowing him to touch you this once, but only under my direction and supervision. Do you understand?”

Levi stilled and listened with growing amazement. Erwin had never spoken so openly about their relationship before, had never given away how he felt about Levi on an emotional level. Though Levi had grown profoundly close to Erwin in recent months, he had always felt an inevitable space between them. They were soldiers, and Erwin was his superior. They faced death constantly, and there were always other more important things to focus on, to strive for. What they shared, this—whatever it was—couldn’t be serious or real. Could it? Yet seeing Erwin’s face alight with possessive intensity and hearing that powerful voice growl, _You’re mine_ caused Levi to shiver with a deep, abiding hope. Fuck. His crusty heart was too old for this shit.

Erwin was still looking at him intently, and Levi licked his lips, deciding he might as well be as forthcoming as Erwin.

“Yes … I understand, Commander. I’m all yours.”

Erwin’s eyes shined in approval and then mischief as he dipped his head down to give Levi a soft, affectionate kiss. This would probably be the last “soft” thing to happen tonight, so Levi treasured it away in his memory.


	3. Together As One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the smut train has arrived
> 
> sorry for any mistakes!

Warm hands from both men moved to explore Levi’s body again, and he closed his eyes and let them have full reign. He felt Erwin’s warm mouth latch onto a sensitive nipple, licking it teasingly as Mike’s lips trailed down the middle of his back, pausing only to bite and suck at the tender skin. This caused Levi to arch into Erwin, his groin rubbing deliciously against Erwin’s thigh. He couldn’t help but rut against him a bit, which only seemed to drive Erwin on to new intensities.

Erwin surged up to roughly capture Levi’s mouth, devouring him with lips, tongue, and teeth in a dominating kiss that left Levi gasping for air. He had to hold himself steady by gripping Erwin’s shoulders as the man sucked his tongue into his mouth. Erwin’s fierce adore was fast approaching unrestrained, and he enjoyed every second of it. Levi felt conquered already, his body going limp in Erwin’s strong and captivating embrace as the man continued to ravish his mouth. What exquisite surrender this was, and Levi desperately hoped it would never end.

Fuck, how he’d missed this man, this gorgeous man who somehow made him ache at the very sight of him, who’s voice alone could cause him to salivate with longing. This same man who somehow thought Levi was worthy of his time and energy.

And what _energy_ he had.

Levi moaned and took this opportunity to trail his fingers up and down Erwin’s muscular back, the tips of his fingers tingling from the smooth, wet muscles that rippled and quivered at their touch. What incredible power and strength rested beneath his skin … his delectable skin that just begged to be marked. Levi gripped Erwin tighter at the thought of tasting every inch of Erwin’s body, of biting down and claiming it as his own. Oh how he _wanted_ , even as he had Erwin in his grasp. Levi could never be content, for the moment he found his release and gave it in turn was the moment he started planning the next time he could have Erwin all over again. Levi was addicted and he didn’t even care. If this was his biggest weakness,  _so be it_ , he thought, as he basked in the sensation of Erwin’s chest heaving against his own.

All this time Mike was rubbing himself suggestively against Levi. His large hands gripped Levi’s hips hard while his fat dick slid back and forth along the seam of his ass, not quite dipping in yet, but the intention was clear. Levi shoved his ass back to rub and tease against him, and he smirked when he heard Mike curse. Oh … oh yes, this was perfect. Levi stood on tiptoes and lined himself up with Erwin’s cock as best he could. It wasn’t easy, but Erwin, ever resourceful, realized what he was trying to do and spread his legs, bringing himself down just a bit until they could connect, their throbbing cocks electrified as they made contact. Levi tentatively rocked his body, his ass sliding teasingly along Mike’s arousal before he swiveled his hips forward to rub his erection directly against Erwin’s. All three of them hissed in pleasure. This was heaven, pure and simple. Levi pulled Erwin tight against him as Mike crowded close behind, and they began to move as one, undulating against one another as their moans, whimpers and gasps filled the air.

Mike slid his hands around to pinch and tweak Levi’s nipples as Erwin dipped his head to mouth at Levi’s neck. Levi could feel himself climbing higher and higher, his body thrumming with pleasure so intense he had tears in his eyes. He reached down to stroke his and Erwin’s cocks together and was gratified to hear Erwin gasp in surprise. He moved his hand faster, trying to milk more noises out of that sexy mouth. A low moan was his reward, followed by a soft _fuck_ , spoken hotly against his ear. The word sounded so lewd coming from Erwin, and it caused Levi’s arousal to spike impossibly higher.

Levi knew that at this rate, body trapped tightly between these two men, he would not last long. Mike’s breaths were becoming more ragged, and he was humping against Levi’s ass erratically now. This would be over soon.

“Stop!” Erwin’s strained voice held no room for hesitation. “Mike, I need your assistance _now._ ”

“Yes, sir.”

Mike stepped out from behind Levi as Erwin firmly pushed Levi against the shower wall. “Lean against the wall for support if your legs give out on you. You may also grab our hair for balance.”

“Tch. As if that … hah … will be necessary,” Levi scoffed, but it came out strained as he was out of breath and trembling. Even so, he was fully capable of standing on his own two feet thank you very much.

Levi scrambled for purchase along the slick wall as soon as Erwin let go and stepped back, cursing his damn legs for betraying him. Erwin looked constipated as he tried not to laugh, and Levi glared weekly as he tried to stay upright. He hadn’t realized how boneless he had become while he was being propped up between their bodies.

“God dammit Erwin,” Levi seethed. “You better have a fucking good reason for interrupting. I was about to come, you blonde shit stain!” All those former feelings of adoration that the heat of the moment had brought to the surface were quickly shoved back down as Levi painfully adjusted to the sudden lack of anyone touching him.

“ _Exactly_. And the night is young.” Erwin knelt down in front of him slowly, gazing up seductively through his long, ridiculous eyelashes. He licked his plump lips, smirking as Levi’s eyes immediately followed the action. Levi couldn’t help it, he gulped and arched his body, trying so very hard to bridge the distance between himself and that fucking mouth.

Mike knelt as well, and Levi felt brief annoyance when he realized that, even on their knees, they were still about as tall as he was. Maybe an inch or two shorter. Damn fucking giants. Levi’s thoughts quickly focused again as he felt the full force of both pairs of eyes watching him cunningly, electric blue and dark cyan gazing up into his own unblinking steel grey orbs. Levi just stared at them as a fresh wave of yearning hit. Levi was looking at a fucking buffet of flesh, laid out for him enjoyment alone. He let his eyes drop to their wet bodies vibrating with anticipation and barely suppressed passion. “Yes please”, Levi whispered, as he slowly drank in their hulking, bare flesh, engorged cocks weeping at the tips.

Though he looked calm now, Mike eyes betrayed him. They flashed with fire and hunger, and he looked poised to strike. Levi smirked at him and struck a pose, spreading his legs wider and rotating his hips as he watched the man squirm. He wondered if even Erwin’s imposing presence could keep Mike back from doing whatever the hell he wanted once things really got going. God he couldn’t wait. The suspense was killing him. He should have at least two huge cocks stuffed into different orifices by now.

It was then that Erwin leaned in to capture his left nipple, and Mike followed his lead with his right. Levi resolutely kept his hands spread against the wall, and focused on breathing normally, though his breaths were sounding loud and labored through his nose. Fuck, this was intense. While Erwin was swirling around his own tongue over one sensitive bud, Mike was suckling the other like a damn baby. Tiny jolts of pleasure began to spread from Levi’s chest throughout his body and limbs. He gulped and took a deep breath through his mouth. Meanwhile their hands and fingers began to wander, drawing soothing circles on his back, thighs and legs and then scraping along lightly with fingernails. His neglected cock pulsed and ached in demand for attention.

“W-what did I ever do to deserve this, E—Erwin, huh?” Levi scowled at his stuttering mouth betraying his slowly unraveling nerves. “Hng, fu— _fuck_ just touch me already dammit!”

“Whatever do you mean, Levi,” Erwin asked with false bewilderment. “I haven’t stopped touching you since you’ve been in here.” Erwin blinked innocently up at him before leaning up to suck a brutal hickey against his neck, causing Levi to groan softy. Erwin then carefully licked at the new bright red spot he left behind.

“You know what I mean, what I … what I want, just—“

“What do you think, Mike?” Erwin rudely interrupted Levi as if he hadn’t even been talking, the blonde bastard. “Where does Levi want us to touch him next? I confess it’s a mystery to me.”

Levi had half a mind to just shove his dick straight into Erwin’s big, stupid mouth when Mike spoke up.

“He wants us to eat his ass and cock, Sir.”

Levi instantly stilled and his mouth dropped open stupidly as he stared at Mike in astonishment. What in the ever loving _fuck_? This was _not_ what Levi had in mind … exactly. He’d never even allowed Erwin to go near his ass with his mouth. Shit that was filthy. He immediately began to shake his head, still too dazed to even speak.

“Hmm… Yes, of course, that must be it. Thank you Mike, your astuteness will not go unrewarded. I’ll allow you to eat his ass, but I warn you, Levi will be expecting you to do a _thorough_ job. Clean it well my friend. I’m talking as clean as Levi’s own kitchen table, or hell, his bathroom floor. His hole needs to _sparkle,_ understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Mike shifted around to Levi’s side as Erwin began to turn Levi so that he was standing between them, facing Erwin. Levi clutched Erwin’s shoulders as he looked down at him a bit wildly, stunned by what was about to happen.

Erwin looked at him earnestly for several moments before his composer broke, his eyes crinkling in mirth as he laughed heartily. “Oh for god’s sake Levi! You should see your face! You don’t _have_ to let Mike eat your ass you know. It’s up to you completely.” Erwin’s voice lowered to a whisper. “Whatever you want Levi, I’ll give it to you.” Levi stared daggers down at Erwin before his eyes widened as he felt Mike’s steady, hot breaths against his ass. At least the man had the decency to wait for his go ahead, but that apparently wasn’t stopping him from getting as close to the prize as possible in the meantime.

The look that came over Erwin’s face told Levi he was scheming his personal demise. The fiend wouldn’t look any more wicked if he had grown horns.

“Wait a moment, Mike.” Erwin’s eyes shone brightly as he paused for full affect. “Let’s make him _beg_ for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what'd ya think? ;-) I covet your comments! 
> 
> I'll *try* to have the next chapter ready this weekend!


	4. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi was vaguely aware of how obscene they sounded, what with their soft pants, moans, and perverse wet slurps echoing loudly above the low noise of the showers. Anyone walking by or—god forbid—wanting to take a shower, was sure to realize quickly exactly what was going on. What a sight they must look. Mike on his knees, face buried in Levi’s ass while Erwin blew his cock. And Levi, barely standing on shaking legs between them, the object of all their desire. What the fuck kind of day did this turn out to be.

Immediately Erwin’s mouth was back on Levi’s, his probing tongue exploring with firm insistence while his adept fingers trailed down his chest and abdomen. Though the touches were light and teasing, Levi’s skin quivered in the wake of those roaming hands. It felt as though he were being caressed by a hot iron. Levi took this opportunity to also explore Erwin’s own vast chest, his fingers hungrily skimming over his hard abs and plump pectorals. They were large enough that Levi couldn’t even get his whole hand across their width, but it didn’t stop him trying as he squeezed and dug his nails into them, smirking as Erwin stuttered in his movements.

Levi was sure Erwin could feel his heart thumping madly in his chest, but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered as long as Erwin continued touching him. Levi leaned into Erwin’s chest, craving contact along his whole body while hoping those wicked fingers would continue much farther down. Erwin knew just how to bring Levi quickly back to the brink, and he was more than ready to take that final plunge. He threw his arms around Erwin while Erwin’s mouth descended along his jaw. Levi’s eyes rolled back towards the ceiling as he bared his neck in a vulnerable show of surrender, giving himself up to Erwin’s demanding hunger. Erwin hummed his approval as he bit and sucked ruthlessly at the creamy skin, leaving a path of blossoming bruises and welts that would show for days.

All the while Mike was quietly seducing Levi from behind as he focused on Levi’s strong leg muscles. His calloused hands massaged his calves first, one leg at a time. Mike bent down to follow with his lips, kissing and smoothing his ever relaxing muscles. He soon rose to Levi’s thighs, his thick fingers digging in deep, forcing any lingering tension away. Mike’s lips were getting dangerously close to his ass, and Levi’s senses were in a whirl. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep track of Mike’s progress while also being ravaged by Erwin.

Levi jolted as hot lips moved from his leg on to his lower buttocks. He could sense Mike smiling against his soft skin as he peppered kisses all the way up over the curve of his left cheek to his lower back and then down the other side of his ass. Mike’s fingers must have been itching to follow because soon after they descended as well, kneading softly at first before gripping and squeezing, pulling his cheeks apart and letting them bounce back together over and over. A loud moan tore from Levi’s throat, his eyes squeezing shut as delicious waves of fire scorched his senses. He felt Mike spread him open once more and then pause, making his heart skip a beat while he held his breath to see what Mike would do.

Please, oh god _please_.

Levi didn’t even know if he was inwardly pleading for Mike to stop or for him to keep going. Endlessly. This was new territory for Levi, and his body was on edge. It was so strange knowing how close Mike’s face was to his ass, how easily he could slip his tongue in to taste his most hidden place. The thought was so filthy it was making Levi whimper and push back slightly, trying to convey his tentative desire in the subtlest way possible. Nothing happened at first and Levi squirmed against Erwin (who was now enjoying the taste of his belly button), but then all at once Levi felt the gentle nudge of Mike’s nose, directly over his core. Mike took in a long, deep breath of air before a jagged groan escaped him, the vibrations traveling through Levi like a freight train. Levi gasped as heat coiled sharply in his belly. Without thinking, he spread his legs and arched, trying to give Mike easier access.

Something seemed to snap within Mike, and he began biting and licking around his fleshy mounds like a man famished, fingers sinking into his flesh with a death grip. It was maddening to Levi because the fucker was obviously carefully avoiding his puckered hole, which was pulsing with every lap and sweep of that blazing tongue. So close yet so far. Levi panted with frustration.

Erwin wasn’t letting up either, now sucking wet, open mouthed kisses into his belly and hips, inching ever so slowly towards his leaking erection. Holy fucking shit, what Levi wouldn’t give just to get that sinful mouth around his cock.

Levi’s attention was quickly averted as Mike began blowing soft, warm breaths directly on his asshole. A high-pitched whine left Levi’s lips without his permission, followed by muffled obscenities as he leaned down to bury his face in Erwin’s neck, all the while trying to shove his ass farther towards Mike.

“Fuck … oh _FUCK_ … hah …fucking shhhh …shit, please … fffffu— “

“Yes Levi?” Erwin’s softly controlled voice made Levi want to scream. He was way too calm and collected for the situation! Also, Erwin’s mouth had drifted insanely close to his neglected cock, and his every word brought a soft puff of air directly onto his arousal. Levi thought he might die from this torture.

“Is there something specific you’d like us to do? With our mouths? You’re going to have to try and say words Levi, tell us what you want.”

Levi whimpered as Mike’s tongue swept even closer to his hole, yes still without touching it. Fucking hell these two were going to be the death of him. And he would definitely be haunting their shitty asses until the end of time.

“I’m going to … to unggg fucking … kill you both—hah … If you don’t do something right now god dammit!” Levi’s voice was rising in both pitch and volume as the last threads of his dignity came unraveled.

“And what would you like us to do, hmm? Say it Levi.” Erwin pushed Levi back up to stand and face him, blinking up innocently at Levi’s blurry, unfocused eyes with infuriating patience.

Levi was going to castrate Erwin and then choke him on his own dick. It would give him great pleasure in fact. A fire burned bright behind Levi’s eyes as he glowered down at Erwin with all the heat he could muster, a sexually frustrated rage boiling over after keeping it at bay for what felt like an eternity. Levi was like a volcano on the cusp of eruption, and he was willing to do or say anything in order to chase his release … whatever it took to ensure Mike and Erwin fucking finally put their mouths where he needed them most.

Levi lashed out, grabbing a fist full of Erwin’s golden hair and shoving his face against his crotch. “Swallow it whole or so help me god– “

Erwin didn’t wait for Levi to finish, his clever tongue darting out to taste the head of Levi’s cock. It was weeping openly now with pre-cum and was extremely sensitive, jolting when feeling Erwin’s slithery membrane sliding against it. Erwin lapped up the drops that were making their way down his length as Levi looked on, his mouth open in a silent wail as Erwin gently nuzzled his balls, holding them each in his mouth for a few moments before letting them pop out. He then slowly licked his way up the frenulum, all the while never breaking eye contact with Levi who was biting his lower lip hard. Erwin held his penis steady with one hand as he swirled his tongue around the glans, teasing the head until fresh pearls of liquid oozed out. At this Erwin blessedly closed his plump lips tightly around the tip and sucked it like a lollypop, a deep rumbling growl vibrating out of his chest as it continued to fill his mouth with traces of salty liquid.

“Oh …oh god fucking Christ…” Levi was babbling now between pants, his eyes mere slits as he tried to continue watching Erwin’s clever mouth work wonders on his dick. He must be hurting Erwin by now, what with how hard he was gripping his hair, but he feared he might collapse if he let go as fresh tremors wracked through his body. Mike was quietly sucking hickey after hickey into the tender insides of his buttocks during all this time, but he was clearly growing impatient waiting for Levi’s orders. He stilled once again to breathe hotly against his trembling hole, and Levi couldn’t take it anymore.

“M—Mike please … just…”

“Sir? Please what?”

“Eat my ass for the love of god!”

Levi’s whole face, neck and ears instantly flooded with color at the vulgar, frantic command, but before he could take it back or feel regret at practically screaming it, Mike’s broad, warm tongue was slowly licking up from his perineum to his asshole, gliding wetly over his hole. Levi cried out before he covered his mouth to scream against his hands. He found himself leaning more heavily on Erwin’s shoulder and shivering as sparks of fire shot through his system. It felt so wrong yet so fucking amazing, and Levi couldn’t help but yelp when Mike immediately did it a second time. And a third. Levi immediately lost count as he whimpered like a dog in heat. Mike’s hands kept him spread open while he teased the puckered opening, alternating between broad licks, swirling the rim, and open mouthed sucks, mouthing him intimately as though he were kissing a lover. This caused Levi to squirm and buck, his body writhing in ecstasy, overwhelmed by all the intoxicating sensations coursing through him. At times he would push himself back into Mike’s face and then instantly try to squirm away because the feelings were just too intense for him to handle.

Erwin keenly watched Levi’s every expression like a hawk. He had not stopped giving careful attention to Levi’s cock, but his actions had slowed down to an infuriating pace while he soaked everything in, his mouth snaking up and down Levi’s hard shaft as though he had all the time in the world. Nothing escaped his close observation, and Levi’s lust clouded mind briefly imagined the stimulating exhibition he was unwittingly providing Erwin. The man certainly had a front row seat to the Levi Coming Undone Show.

Levi was vaguely aware of how obscene they sounded, what with their soft pants, moans, and perverse wet slurps echoing loudly above the low noise of the showers. Anyone walking by or—god forbid—wanting to take a shower, was sure to realize quickly exactly what was going on. What a sight they must look. Mike on his knees, face buried in Levi’s ass while Erwin blew his cock. And Levi, barely standing on shaking legs between them, the object of all their desire. What the fuck kind of day did this turn out to be.

Erwin’s brief smirk was all the warning Levi had before his dick was swallowed whole, the plump head all at once shoving against and rubbing the back of Erwin’s throat. Levi threw his head back and swore fiercely before his eyes hungrily sought out Erwin’s again, who now had tears in his shining blue eyes as he struggled to breathe. Erwin was frozen in place in order to get used to the intrusion, but after a few moments he swallowed several times around Levi’s length, seemingly getting comfortable with a cock fucking his throat. The sudden tight wet heat and rhythmic throat massage made Levi see stars as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he lost himself in bliss for a while until Erwin’s fingers dug into his hip, forcing his body to still. The sharp points of pain brought Levi back from the edge, but then Erwin experimentally started bobbing his head, each time taking him all the way down until his nose was pressing against Levi’s dark curls.

Levi lost the power to stand and slumped across Erwin’s broad shoulder. He was bent in half, hands clawing helplessly along Erwin’s lower back as Erwin continued his ministrations. Levi’s new position gave Mike much better access to his ass, which the man took full advantage of. His tongue was now focused solely on his asshole and begun to stiffen and press harder at Levi’s clenched opening. After circling the rim several more times, Mike pressed the tip in experimentally, dipping in just the tip continuously while Levi thrashed wildly at the sensation. This went on for several minutes, but little by little, Levi started to relax. Mike wiggled his tongue deeper with each thrust, causing every nerve ending he slid against in that tight hole to burst with electricity. It felt so intimate, so _full_ , that Levi wondered if Mike would lap up his whole intestines while he was at it. _Fucking shit_ , _how long is Mike’s goddam tongue_ _anyway_ , Levi frantically thought, as Mike fucked him fervently with persistent tenacity.

Levi’s balls drew up tight against his body as he felt himself hurling toward his orgasm. He shakily shoved his cock into Erwin’s hot, welcoming mouth, chasing his little death with renewed fervor. Erwin must have sensed he was close because he suddenly grabbed one of Levi’s legs and hiked it up. This gave Mike just that little bit of extra room to plunge deeper, and he pushed his tongue in as far as it could go while at the same time, Erwin gave him an extra hard suck, trapping the head of Levi’s cock in the tight heat of his throat and swallowing around it repeatedly.

This pushed Levi past his endurance, and he shook violently as wave after wave of pleasure finally swept through him. He was fucking drooling and leaking snot all over Erwin but he was too far gone in erotic bliss to care. Levi shrieked himself hoarse through one of the most powerful orgasms he’d ever had in his life as his cock pulsed, spewing all of his come down Erwin’s throat. Erwin swallowed all of it, carefully milking Levi for every last drop.

Levi went limp after several moments passed, and he was vaguely aware of being helped into a sitting position against the wall of the shower. He looked up blearily at the two blonds, finally noticing that they were both pumping their rock hard dicks and about to cum themselves.

“Wait,” Levi said, his voice coming out all husky and rough. “Shit, hold on.” Levi paused a minute to control his breaths. “I … I want to help. But, come closer, I don’t think I can fucking move just yet.” Levi felt like jelly, and the aftershocks continued to tingle along every inch of his body.

Mike and Erwin came and stood directly in front of Levi, their cocks swaying obscenely above his head. Levi licked his lips at the splendor before him before boldly reaching up to grab their dicks with each hand, both of them a handful. He smirked at their immediate moans in response to his touch. Levi gave a couple experimental pulls before he sat up fully in excitement, a mischievous thought popping into his head.

“I’d like to see you too get closer.” Blank looks. “Tch. Today sometime? Come on, don’t be shy _now_.” Erwin raised an eyebrow but obeyed after only hesitating a moment, and they both crowded even closer together. Levi guided them to face each other, and when they were right where he wanted them, he slid their dicks against one another, letting just the heads touch. Mike was breathing heavily as he stared down at Levi in surprise, and Erwin closed his eyes.

“Don’t look at me, look at Erwin, dipshit.” Mike slowly turned to look at Erwin while Levi played with their cocks. He swirled their heads around each other, smearing their pre-come together, and then he leaned forward to taste them both simultaneously. He flicked his tongue around and between, while he started pumping them again.

“I want to see you kiss now.”

“Levi … are you sure?” Erwin’s eyes looked wild, his pupils blown from the unexpected situation.

“Yes I’m sure. Kiss him hard.”

Mike lunged at Erwin without delay, his hand coming up to grasp roughly at his neck as he swallowed Erwin’s mouth. Erwin gasped in surprise, but that only gave Mike an opening to thrust his tongue in.

Levi felt his cock give a halfhearted jolt at the sight.

“Yeah, like that. How’s the taste, hmm? My spunk and ass still in your mouths … shit what a mixture. You both are fucking filthy.” Even as he said it, he leaned forward again to lick up fresh drops of liquid beading at their glans, causing their moans to reverberate through the room. Levi briefly tried to take them in his mouth at the same time, but it was impossible. Their fat cocks were just too much for his small mouth. He contented himself to pumping their lengths with dedication and lapping at their tips.

Levi glanced up and groaned himself when he saw how heated the kiss had become, their hands beginning to wander and touch each other’s bodies. Levi smiled and continued, determined to make them come like this. Their bodies began to rock against each other, craving more friction.

“Mmmm, yes. Just like that. Please, come for me.” Levi’s voice had dropped to a seductive murmur, which might explain why Mike shoved Erwin against the wall, took hold of both their cocks in his hand, and pumped them with abandon. Erwin’s head flung back against the and his eyes squeezed shut as he reached around to grab Mike’s ass.

Levi was forced up on his knees and had to move around in order to keep his mouth in the thick of things, but he managed it just in time. He licked at their two heads just above where Mike was pumping when the first load, Mike’s, hit him in the face. Levi opened his mouth to try and catch some of it when Erwin’s cock exploded as well, spurting into his hair, eyes, and mouth. When they were done, Levi looked up at them coyly, his silver eyes flashing with triumph. Mike had backed away from Erwin, and they were both panting, faces and chests flushed from their orgasms. And they were staring down at Levi like he was Jesus Christ himself come to save them.

“Oh god Levi … that was … incredible.” Erwin broke the silence, his voice completely wrecked, and Levi smiled smugly up at him. He managed to stand, with the help of Mike and Erwin, and his filthy state finally caught up with him.

“Fucking hell, I have never been more disgusting as right now. Get the fuck away from me so I can _actually_ take a shower.”

Erwin smiled and shook his head. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it then Levi. I’m going to dry myself off. I’m turning into a prune.”

“Yeah well you’ve always looked like one.”

Erwin laughed and leaned forward to whisper in Levi’s ear. “Always the charmer. I have to say, you looked so gorgeous when you shot your load down my throat. I could have come just from the sight of you.”

Levi blushed at Erwin’s words and chocked on nothing, but he tried to cover it up by rolling his eyes. “You fucking pervert. Glad to know the shit that gets you off your old rocker.”

Erwin was unfazed by Levi’s embarrassed outburst, and he continued. “May I invite Mike over to join us in my quarters later tonight? I’d like to make him watch me fuck you into the mattress. For my own peace of mind.”

Levi gulped at the request, glancing over at Mike who was dry now and wrapping a towel around his waist. Levi felt his pulse stutter at Erwin’s request, but he already knew he could never say no. Not to Erwin. “Yes. Of course, tell Mike come over in an hour.”

Erwin nodded and kissed him once more. “I’ll see you soon, then. You better rest up beforehand, cause you won’t be sleeping at all tonight.”

Levi watched Erwin go, and then picked up a bar of soap to scrub himself thoroughly. He was a lucky man, and he found himself looking forward to whatever kinky shit Erwin had planned. Whatever it was, this night was turning into the most pleasurable one Levi had ever had. And he planned to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It was much smoother and sexier in my head lol 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! This is basically the end, though I left it open-ended in case I ever felt like adding more. Thanks for reading! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr! [deduce-my-heart](http://deduce-my-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
